


Two Idiots (Not The Jims)

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, short and sweet, this one just felt cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Dantistache, 92 (“The fire was here when we came in, I swear!”)”- undedicated-humanoid





	Two Idiots (Not The Jims)

“The fire was here when we came in, I swear!”

It wasn’t often that Dark was inclined to believe statements like that coming from Wilford and Anti. This time was not an exception.

The twinge that Dark felt at the back of his brain was something he had become incredibly familiar to him due to dating these two idiots - but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

There was the odd time where he wished there were slight differences in the way that they made decisions and processed things because not only was poor Marvin’s mask on fire, but it seemed to be spewing out wayward souls due to its destruction. Anti was in the corner, standing over Marvin, who was muttering and covering his face. Anti was being as comforting as he could be - which wasn’t much, but everyone had a soft spot for the magician - and Wilford was warping the mask and the weird magic around it to try and contain it all, but it wasn’t entirely working.

And Dark had to wonder how the hell either of them had managed to remove Marvin’s mask in the first place, let alone set fire to it.

Dark spared nothing more than a quick side glance at the shriveled up little Marvin in the corner, before walking over to the mask and using his aura to assist in Wilfords powers to bubble the damn thing, souls and all.

Finally, Darn spoke. He didn’t even sound angry or malicious, more just tired and fed up.  
“What did you two do now?”

Anti perked up instead of Wilford.

“Seriously, this wasn’t us! It was some fuckin’ Jim, I dunno which one. I can’t bloody tell them apart.”

Wilford crossed his arms and almost burst the bubble of wayward souls.

“That’s a tad discriminatory, Anti.”

But nonetheless, there was some shuffling from the doorway, and a camera facing them directly.

“Covers been blown, it’s every Jim for himself!”

The two Jim’s flailed wildly and scooted out of sight when Dark tried to shoot them a look.

It was... difficult to be mad at the Jims. So Dark was just grateful it wasn’t his two idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
